


Once, The Two Were Already Dead

by KaizumiAyame



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Afterlife, Betrayal, Conflict, Death, Dying Will Flames, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/pseuds/KaizumiAyame
Summary: Mereka sudah mati. Namun nyala api keduanya belum juga padam, seolah siap mengobarkan kisah-kisah tersembunyi selama beberapa tahun terakhir.





	Once, The Two Were Already Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@dndlforlyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40dndlforlyfe).



> Katekyo Hitman! Reborn © Akira Amano  
> Story © Ayame Kaizumi
> 
> Giotto x Daemon x Giotto | Daemon x Elena | Alternate reality based on Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga | Romance, angst, dengan sedikit bumbu philosophical | R18
> 
> This commission is intended for personal satisfactory only, and not for commercial purpose. The online version of this fic can be accessed by anyone freely.

 

Pada suatu hari, di dunia setelah kematian, mereka kembali berjumpa.

Dunia tempat mereka bertemu bukanlah surga, yang—katanya—dominan oleh warna putih serta penuh oleh kebahagiaan. Bukan pula neraka, yang dikenal penuh oleh bara api, kebencian, serta dendam abadi. Mereka bertemu di dalam kegelapan. Di tempat yang disebut  _limbo_ —dunia bagi mereka yang menanti jatuhnya keputusan. Mereka yang tinggal untuk memperoleh jawaban-jawaban atas pertanyaan duniawi selama ini.

Tiada jam, kalender, atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menunjuk waktu—sebab waktu di dunia itu seolah terhenti pada titik tertentu. Kegelapan persisten menyelimuti, namun betapa ajaibnya mereka, dapat menangkap kilau dari netra satu sama lain.

"Halo," salah satunya menyapa.

Yang lain menjawab, "Sudah cukup lama sejak kita bertemu terakhir kali, eh?"

"Benar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu. Apa kabar?"

"Sebelum mati—atau sesudah?" senyum sinis terbit pada wajah lawan bicara. Cahaya perlahan-lahan mewarnai pandangan mereka, sehingga mereka bisa, setidaknya, memandangi siluet satu sama lain. "Kedua-duanya busuk."

"Bukankah kau hidup jauh lebih lama daripada aku? Tidakkah kau puas dengan kesempatan itu, Daemon?"

Tawa khas pria itu—Daemon—bertalu lembut di sepanjang kegelapan. "Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak keberatan berakhir di sini, dengan cara yang seperti itu."

"Berabad-abad aku tinggal di sini, dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu sama sekali. Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Ada hening sesaat setelahnya. Mereka sama-sama memandangi langit, yang awannya begitu kelabu dan suram. Suara Daemon kembali muncul dalam sebaris jawaban, "Banyak hal. Kau melewatkan begitu banyak kesenangan setelah kau tiada, Giotto."

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kau menyebut keindahan itu sebagai sesuatu yang 'busuk'." Tidak ada nada heran, tidak pula vibrasi kesal. Giotto hanya tertawa. "Aku jadi ingin mendengar kisahmu—"

"Ah." Kalimat kawannya disela. "Aku punya ide yang lebih menarik."

Warna biru tua muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, mewujud kobaran api kecil. Wajah Daemon, serta Giotto, kini terlihat lebih jelas sebab mereka berada di jangkauan api itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali bernostalgia," katanya, "Soal apa yang terjadi waktu itu—dulu, kautahu, semasa kita berdua masih hidup."

"Benar juga."

Kobaran biru menyatu dengan pendar oranye. Mereka bersatu—tidak benar-benar, sebab ada sedikit sekali jarak yang memisahkan keduanya—dan menambah terang di dunia gelap itu. Senyum Giotto tersorot oleh bunga api. "Aku setuju. Bertukar cerita dari sudut pandang masing-masing, di tempat yang bahkan tidak membatasi waktu, rasanya sangat tepat untuk kita berdua."

"He. Benar juga."

"Kalau begitu—" api oranye membesar. "—bolehkah aku mulai duluan?"

"Anggaplah aku sedang berbaik hati," kata Daemon. "Mulailah. Aku siap membunuhmu kapan saja kalau ada cerita yang melenceng."

Giotto tersenyum.

"Kita mulai dari kali pertama kita bertemu, kalau begitu."

.

.

Namanya Daemon Spade. Lelaki unik dengan mata tajam berwarna biru, serta rambut senada menyerupai kuncup nanas—yang, anehnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat aneh melekat di belakang kepalanya.

Mereka bertemu malam itu, pada salah satu pesta yang diadakan oleh ayah tirinya di kastil tempat ia tinggal. Elena, saudari seibu Giotto, muncul dengan membawa orang itu padanya. Gadis itu bilang bahwa "Daemon adalah sahabatku, Giotto, dan kurasa kalian punya beberapa kesamaan. Berkenalanlah, mungkin kalian bisa menjadi sahabat juga."

Pada pertemuan mereka hari itu, Giotto sudah mengepalai Vongola. Organisasi mafia itu menggurita dan mengakar begitu kuat, sehingga aparat polisi saja tidak mampu membekuk mereka. Sebagai orang yang berada di puncak kekuasaan tersebut, Giotto muda mengejar kekuasaan—demi, tentu saja, membantu mereka yang lemah dan membutuhkan perlindungan.

Giotto hanya tersenyum kala itu, tanpa benar-benar memaknai ucapan Elena.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Daemon Spade," ia berujar sopan, tanpa menanggalkan gestur ramahnya. "Aku Giotto dari Vongola, mungkin kau pernah mendengar namanya."

"Ah, reputasi Vongola-mu sudah menyebar di seluruh kota," timpal Daemon. Senyum tipis pun tersungging sebagai balasan. "Mana mungkin berita sefenomenal itu luput dari telingaku?"

Elena menepuk pundak Daemon dengan riang. "Daemon juga mengagumi Vongola, sama seperti aku. Bukankah sangat baik jika kalian menjadi rekan sekerja?"

Daemon mengusap rambut Elena dengan cara yang begitu istimewa—entahlah, Giotto merasakan vibrasi aneh ketika berada di tengah-tengah keduanya—dan menyahut, "Ah, Elena. Kau selalu tahu cara menyanjung seseorang." Matanya beralih pada Giotto, masih dengan senyum tersungging pada bibirnya. "Tapi saudarimu benar. Aku mengagumi cara Vongola yang begitu berani melawan ketidakadilan. Sejak awal aku memang merasa bahwa menjadi kuat adalah jalan terbaik untuk melindungi mereka yang lemah."

"Aku jadi tersanjung," sahut Giotto. "Tidak semua orang menerima idealismeku yang dikata ekstrem."

"Dan bukankah segalah sesuatu membutuhkan ekstremitas untuk mencapai keseimbangan?"

Alisnya memuncak. Orang ini—Daemon Spade—menarik juga. "Hei, aku setuju. Itulah yang kupikirkan ketika membentuk Vongola untuk pertama kalinya."

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" sela Elena. "Kalian sangat cocok menjadi sahabat. Aku, Daemon, dan kau juga, Giotto—kita bisa memperkuat Vongola bersama-sama!"

Kedua pria itu hanya tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun melontarkan balasan. Tidak ada keanehan yang muncul pada saat itu.

Akan tetapi, ketika mereka mendekatkan wajah untuk berjabat tangan, Giotto menemukan sesuatu pada wajah Daemon. Sesuatu yang… membuat senyum Giotto lenyap begitu saja.

Wajah itu menyala penuh ambisi.

Dan Giotto terpana. Terpesona pada nyala agresi yang terpancar. Untuk sesaat, matanya menjelajah figur Daemon—demi menyelidik sumber dari cahaya samar itu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika membatin— _mungkinkah ia memiliki keinginan yang sama denganku? Inikah alasan Elena mempertemukanku dengannya?_

.

.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku sudah terlihat jahat sejak awal."

Kini mereka kembali imbang—api biru dan api oranye kembali berkobar dalam ukuran sama. Hanya sebentar, sebab nyala api milik Daemon kini ganti membesar.

Giotto menggeleng. "Tidak ada sama sekali di dalam kalimatku yang menyebutkan bahwa 'Daemon Spade adalah orang jahat'. Aku cuma bilang kalau ambisimu saat itu terlihat sangat kuat—dan aku seperti menemukan nyala  _dying will_ aneh di dalam dirimu."

Suara Daemon seolah mengambang setelahnya. " _Dying will_ , ya…" ia menarik napas panjang-panjang, kemudian lurus menatap nyala api miliknya.

.

.

Elena di mata Daemon Spade tak ubahnya secercah cahaya.

Ia telah hidup dalam dunia aristokrat selama bertahun-tahun, dan kemilau harta muncul begitu sering di depan matanya.

Tetapi Elena berbeda.

Cahayanya, menurut Daemon, jauh lebih murni dan bersinar ketimbang perhiasan apapun. Elena yang berwajah lembut, namun mampu menularkan keceriaan kepada siapa saja, adalah harta berharga Daemon.

Sebab Elena berharga, Daemon rela melakukan apapun—ia ulangi,  _apapun_ —untuk menjaga kilau itu tetap hidup. Mati pun bersedia ia lakukan, selama Elena tetap ada, dan tetap menjadi harta berharga milik _nya._

Maka Daemon tidak menolak untuk menggabungkan diri ke dalam Vongola yang saudara lelakinyanya, Giotto, bangun. Toh, lelaki itu memiliki tujuan mulia—untuk melindungi mereka yang lemah. Terlebih lagi, tindakan Giotto memperoleh dukungan penuh dari Elena.

"Kau dan Giotto bisa bersama, lalu menjadi pahlawan untuk kota kita—tidak, untuk negara kita ini," suara Elena begitu hangat, dan Daemon tidak pernah tidak merasa nyaman berada di sisi wanita itu. "Aku ingin melihat Daemon yang kuat seperti itu, lalu mengumumkan pada semua orang kalau 'laki-laki yang menjadi pahlawan itu adalah sahabatku'."

Daemon tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya ingin ia berikan pada Elena, sekalipun gadis itu begitu persisten membuat batasan di antara keduanya.

Di mata Elena, Daemon adalah  _sahabatnya yang berharga._

Tetapi Daemon memandang Elena lebih dari itu. Ia ingin lebih.

Namun tak pernah sekalipun ia ucapkan keinginan itu. Perasaan itu tertinggal dalam usapan Daemon di sepanjang rambut keemasan Elena, dan terselip di antara kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin aku jadi pahlawan, aku bersedia jadi pahlawan spesialmu."

Kemudian Elena akan tertawa. Dikiranya ucapan Daemon tak lebih dari humor belaka. "Kau lucu sekali," kekehnya. "Aku ini putri bangsawan, ingat? Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menyentuhku, jadi tidak usah khawatir begitu."

Ah, gadis ini dan segala keluguannya. Untuk marah saja Daemon tidak tega.

"Tapi—"

Senyumnya melenyap. Tersentak, lelaki itu menatap ke arah Elena—yang kedua tangannya kini melingkari tubuh Daemon. Otomatis ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar, dan khawatir jika Elena dapat mendengar debar sekencang itu.

Suara Elena teredam oleh fabrik jas Daemon ketika berbicara, "—terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau peduli padaku."

Dagu Daemon menempel pada puncak kepala Elena. Membiarkan aroma lembut gadis itu merasuki penciuman, dan menikmati sensasi hangat yang menjalar di sepanjang tubuh. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk merangkul pinggang Elena dengan cara yang begitu protektif. Untuk beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tidak lagi berada di tengah-tengah keramaian. Keduanya berada di dunia yang berbeda, di mana tiada orang lain yang dapat masuk.

.

.

Giotto mengulum senyum kala mengamati lawan bicaranya mengeluskan tangan di sepanjang dada.

"Aku ingat betul betapa kau sangat tergila-gila pada Elena."

"Saat aku tahu dia ternyata saudarimu, rasanya aku tidak terima—terus terang saja. Sempat terbersit di benakku untuk memusnahkanmu saat itu."

"Hei," Giotto menukas kesal, namun kilat-kilat jenaka begitu kentara mewarnai irisnya. "Ternyata kau berencana mengkhianatiku sejak awal."

"Konflik memang sangat berguna untuk membumbui kisah kita," Daemon memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Bukan begitu, Giotto?"

"Aku masih cinta kedamaian, setidaknya. Aku kenal orang yang begitu ambisius menyulut api pertengkaran—" alis pura-pura bertaut. "—orangnya mirip sepertimu."

"Dasar licik."

Di tengah-tengah dunia paska kematian, mereka tertawa. Api biru dan api oranye bergejolak, seolah ingin ikut bersukaria seperti tuan mereka. Tiada lagi intensi untuk melayangkan serangan, atau memaki satu sama lain. Dendam di antara keduanya telah sirna—seperti eksistensi asap pada api  _dying will_ masing-masing.

Mereka telah mati—telah lenyap dari dunia nyata—sehingga apa gunanya bertengkar atas sesuatu yang tidak lagi menjadi milik mereka?

"Dan bicara soal Elena," kembali Giotto membuka konversasi. "Menurutmu, di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia orang yang baik," suara Daemon begitu bersungguh-sungguh. "Dan orang baik sudah sepantasnya bersarang di surga, bukan?"

"Benar juga." Kedua kaki ditekuk. Menyangga dagu berikut lengannya yang tersilang. "Dia orang yang sangat baik, dan bukan pendosa seperti kita."

Senyum Daemon terbit. "Aku senang kau mau mengakui diri sebagai seorang 'pendosa'."

"Ini tahap pertama menuju akhirat," jawab Giotto tenang. "Kalau kau terbuka pada masa lalumu, maka dunia setelah kematian pun akan membukakan gerbangnya padamu."

"Pertanyaannya hanya satu," kekeh Daemon. "Pintu dunia yang manakah yang nantinya akan terbuka."

"Semuanya tergantung—" jemari berbalut sarung tangan hitam menyapu udara kosong. "—dari akhir kisah kita ini."

.

.

Daemon Spade bergabung dengan Vongola tepat sepuluh hari setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Tujuh hari sebelumnya, lelaki itu melangkahi markas besar Vongola untuk kali pertama. Membiarkan mata Daemon dimanjakan oleh segala simbol yang seolah-olah meneriakkan 'kami berkuasa, maka kami kuat'.

Giotto menghadirkan masing-masing penjaga elemen untuk dikenalkan pada anggota baru itu—di mana eksistensi Daemon memperoleh kernyitan dari Alaude, serta suara 'tch' tidak menyenangkan dari mulut G—dan mengumumkan bahwa "Daemon adalah orang yang tepat untuk kujadikan penjaga kabut".

"Kau bercanda," tukas G.

Alis Giotto terangkat. Lurus menatap penjaga badai-nya. "Apakah aku selalu bercanda ketika merekrut orang?" suaranya begitu tajam menyerang sang anak buah. "Pilihanku, tentu saja, tidak didasarkan oleh keinginan bermain-main."

Subordinat itu meneguk ludah. "Giotto—tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi—"

"Dia memang masih baru, kalau itu yang ingin kausampaikan," ujar Giotto tegas. "Tapi dia punya kualitas yang lebih dari cukup untuk bertarung di garis depan. Sama seperti kalian semua."

G memalingkan wajah, memaksakan diri untuk tidak ber-'tch' lagi. Sekilas pupilnya melayang ke arah Daemon, yang dibalas oleh senyum tipis dari member terbaru.

Giotto hanya bisa menghela napas—memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?—ketika menyadari bahwa penyesuaian diri antaranggotanya tidak akan berjalan mulus kalau ia lepas tangan sedikit saja. "Untuk sekarang, cobalah mengenal satu sama lain. G, jangan merengut begitu. Daemon—" ia berhenti sejenak.

Daemon mengangkat wajah, mengalihkan kontak mata pada bos barunya. "Ya?"

"—pastikan kau bertindak benar di sini." Tangannya menepuk punggung Daemon.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Hanya itu jawabnya.

Dan ia merasakan sensasi itu lagi. Sensasi membara, yang kali ini muncul di sepanjang punggung Daemon Spade—sekalipun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak merubah raut mukanya.

Bahkan ketika mereka terpisah pun, aura itu masih menghantui Giotto.

.

.

"Mungkin," katanya, "Kau gila."

"Dan mungkin," sahut kawannya, "Kau punya definisi yang berbeda soal kewarasan."

Api di hadapan mulai meredup. Giotto melebarkan telapak tangan, dan api oranyenya kembali berkobar agresif. Daemon melakukan hal serupa. Kini, nyala ungu berpijar dengan kekuatan setara.

Api itu tidak boleh padam, begitu peraturannya. Mereka belum selesai berkisah.

"Bukankah ajaib," kata Giotto, "Bahwa di dunia setelah mati ini pun kita masih memiliki  _dying will_?"

Daemon tersenyum. Begitu tipis, namun iris rekannya mampu menangkap lengkung samar itu. "Barangkali," sahut sang penjaga kabut. "Sebab kita belum mati. Setidaknya, belum  _sepenuhnya_."

"Ah, aku paham. Kita masih terikat dengan hal-hal duniawi."

"Persis."

"Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya, Daemon," celetuk Giotto. "Bahwa rekan Vongola kita yang lain ada di ujung lain dunia ini? Bahwa mereka, mungkin, juga tengah bercakap-cakap—sama seperti kita?"

Bahu mengedik. Tidak ada intensi untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan lebih lanjut.

Mereka kembali diam. Memandangi tanah tempat mereka berpijak—di mana mereka bahkan tidak dapat melihat bayangan masing-masing. Tanah itu begitu gelap, begitu suram, dan seolah siap menyerap keduanya kapan saja.

Di tengah-tengah kesunyian itu, bara ungu membesar. Giotto membelalak, dan wajah Daemon sontak mendongak, sama kagetnya.

Namun keterkejutan itu hanya berlangsung sementara, sebab Giotto kemudian menyeringai. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kauucapkan, Daemon."

"Aku—"

Wajahnya terefleksikan oleh permukaan lidah api. Wajah itu tumpang tindih dengan raut Elena, dan ada rasa sakit di dalam sana. Di dalam ruang kosong pada hatinya.

"—benar. Sekarang giliranku bercerita."

Dan keduanya kembali berhadap-hadapan, menjelajahi dunia berabad-abad sebelum saat ini.

.

.

"Daemon!"

Elena melompat di udara, dan mendarat tepat di dalam dekapan Daemon. Bagai terlatih, Leon mengangkatnya hingga kedua kaki gadis itu menjauhi tanah, dan mengembalikannya ke dalam rangkulan erat.

Saat-saat sederhana seperti ini saja sudah cukup untuk mengisi ruang kosong di dalam hati Daemon. Senyumnya mengembang kala menyingkirkan helai nakal yang menjuntai di sepanjang pipi Elena. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. "Sengaja kabur dari pengawal ayahmu demi menemuiku? Ck, kau memang tidak pernah bisa diandalkan, Elena."

Wajah Elena kini menyembul keluar, dan—lihat raut itu—betapa bersinar matanya. Ia membuat ekspresi kesal yang Daemon tahu dibuat-buat, dan menyeletuk, "Jahat, padahal aku susah payah datang ke sini untuk menemuimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Habisnya…" tumit berbalut sepatu hak mengais tanah. "…kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke kastil. Giotto juga—kalian seperti menghilang ditelan bumi."

Daemon tertawa. Dibenamkannya kembali wajah Elena pada dadanya, kemudian menelusuri rambut keemasan itu dengan jemari. "Aku bergabung dengan Vongola karena kau yang minta, kan?" Suara lelaki itu melembut, begitu pula dengan tatapannya. "Aku dan Giotto sedang bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan dunia yang kauinginkan, Elena, jadi tidak usah khawatir lagi."

Kembali Elena mengangkat wajah. "Apa kau senang bekerja dengan Giotto, Daemon?"

Sontak jari-jarinya berhenti membelai. "Dia… orang yang baik," sahut Daemon. Melihat bibir gadis itu melengkung turun, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Astaga, Elena, aku tidak berusaha menghiburmu. Dia benar-benar orang yang baik."

Dan Daemon memang tidak berniat mengelabuhi Elena. Giotto tahu betul kapan harus bersikap ramah di satu sisi, kemudian menjelma pemimpin tanpa senyum di sisi lain. Ada kombinasi menarik yang terbentuk di antara kedua kepribadian itu, dan Daemon menyukainya.

Tentu saja, perasaan suka itu digarisbawahi dengan catatan: tidak ada rasa suka yang lebih liar—juga lebih meluap-luap—ketimbang perasaannya kepada Elena.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Elena seraya membelai lengan Daemon. "Akhir-akhir ini orang jahat tidak lagi terlihat di permukaan. Sepertinya tidak berani berhadapan dengan orang-orang sehebat kalian."

Ada vibrasi yang menghangatkan tubuh Daemon ketika gadis itu mengutarakan kebanggaannya.

"Kau menyukai dunia yang seperti ini?"

"Mmm." Dijawab dengan anggukan. "Aku selalu memimpikan dunia di mana orang lemah pada akhirnya mendapat hak mereka. Tidak hanya untuk hidup, tapi juga untuk mempertahankan hidup itu."

Senyum menjelajahi bibir Daemon. "Lihat dirimu. Aku tidak percaya kalau Elena yang sekarang berdiri di depanku sudah begini dewasa."

"Astaga, Daemon, kaukira aku akan kecil terus-terusan?" Elena sengaja membuat wajah cemberut. "Lihat saja besok. Aku akan jadi semakin dewasa, jadi ibu dengan anak-anak kecil yang lucu, lalu berubah jadi nenek-nenek yang akan memarahimu tiap hari—"

Omelan itu ujung-ujungnya dihadiahi oleh kecupan ringan di dahi. Senyum Daemon melebar ketika melihat gadis itu merona. Sisi Elena yang seperti ini mungkin hanya ditunjukkan padanya, dan Daemon bangga akan hak istimewa tersebut. "Mungkin sampai tua pun sifatmu akan terus seperti ini, ya."

"Eeeh, tidak mungkin, kan?" suara lembut meninggi. "Tunggu saja empat puluh tahun lagi. Aku akan jadi nenek-nenek dan mengganggumu setiap hari."

"Kalau harus menunggu selama itu, sih, lebih baik aku minggat," gurau Daemon.

"Jahaat!"

Keduanya meledak dalam tawa. Dan tawa itu menyatu bersama perasaan mereka, melebur di dalam dada masing-masing.

Mana Daemon tahu bahwa percakapan mereka pada saat itu tidak akan pernah mencapai realita? Bahwa sebenarnya, Elena yang begitu ia kasihi bahkan tidak sempat menyaksikan dirinya bertumbuh.

Ia tidak tahu, bahwa di balik dunianya yang kini berbunga-bunga dan berkilauan, kegelapan siap menerkam semua elemen kebahagiaan itu kapan saja.

.

.

"Duniamu saat itu berputar hanya pada Elena."

"Aku tahu. Mungkin itu kebodohanku—atau Elena sengaja membuathku bodoh," kekeh Daemon. "Tapi selama itu pula aku tidak keberatan."

"Apakah sosok Elena menghantuimu sampai saat ini?"

"'Menghantui' punya konotasi buruk, sobatku sayang. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'mengunjungi'."

"Aku terharu kau menyayangiku," Giotto tersenyum saja. "Kalau begitu biar kuulangi pertanyaannya. Apa Elena masih sering  _mengunjungimu_?"

"Sebelumnya, selama aku masih hidup, dia memang sering datang. Hanya tubuh, sebenarnya, dan sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun."

"Ah."

"Tapi sekarang—" jemari Daemon membelai api miliknya, mengibaratkan kobaran itu seperti rambut Elena yang terembus angin. "—kurasa aku tidak lagi bergantung padanya."

"Karena bergantung pada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kita miliki justru sia-sia. Begitu, kan?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Giotto?"

Iris cokelat melebar. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Apa kau masih bersikeras kalau Vongola tanpa kekuatan adalah Vongola yang lebih baik?"

Diam.

"Jadi?" Daemon masih sabar menanti jawaban. "Apakah Vongola-mu yang baru jauh lebih memuaskan?"

Suara Giotto seolah menggantung bersama helaan napasnya. "Kau tahu betul kalau pilihan yang kita ambil saat itu terlalu ekstrem. Aku tidak mempertimbangkan pandanganmu, dan kau buta oleh idealismemu sendiri."

"Jangan berputar-putar."

Lidah mengeluarkan suara decak. Giotto mengulas senyum pahit. "Kalau begitu ceritanya mungkin bisa dimulai dari saat itu—"

Dan api jingga kembali mendominasi kegelapan.

.

.

Jauh sebelum Vongola menunjukkan namanya, Giotto mengawali aksi pembelaan terhadap kaum lemah dengan cara tersederhana: menjatuhkan makanan di pintu-pintu pondokan kumuh, atau meninggalkan satu-dua keping emas di dalam mangkuk pengemis.

Dan betapa herannya ia ketika melihat seorang laki-laki asing melakukan hal serupa.

Mereka berkenalan setelah Giotto secara sengaja membuntuti lelaki itu. Ia mudah dikenali, sebab kepalanya selalu tertutup baret. "Kurasa kau melupakan dompetmu," katanya. "Aku menemukannya di ruang persediaan Paolo."

Jawaban lelaki itu sungguh tidak terduga. "Sayang sekali."

"Hmm?"

"Aku sengaja menjatuhkan dompet itu di sana," katanya, "Karena aku tidak tahan melihat keluarga Paolo menderita kelaparan."

Lucu sekali. Giotto menjelaskan bahwa ia telah mengatasi masalah itu dengan meletakkan persediaan makanan di sana, sehingga lelaki itu tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal keluarga Paolo.

Mereka berdua menertawakan kesamaan pikiran mereka, dan saling berkenalan setelahnya.

"Aku Giotto."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Giotto. Aku Shimon Cozart."

Perkenalan itu tidak berhenti di sana. Mereka sering bertemu berdua—lepas dari bagaimana ayah tiri Giotto sangat ketat membatasi pergaulannya—dan mengunjungi perumahan kumuh. Dengan uang yang ia miliki, serta sedikit keberuntungan Cozart, mereka berhasil mengembalikan senyum di wajah beberapa orang.

Tapi Giotto tidak merasa cukup.

Apa yang mereka lakukan, pada saat itu, masih belum cukup.

"Semakin banyak orang yang mati karena tidak sanggup membayar dokter," ujarnya perih. "Manusia-manusia radikal itu seenaknya saja mengambil keuntungan."

Shimon Cozart sama sedihnya. "Bahkan polisi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa soal itu, kan?"

"Itu berita terburuknya." Jemari Giotto mengepal, dan rasa sakit akibat hunjaman kuku-kuku jari itu bahkan tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan rasa ngilu atas penderitaan orang lain. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Kota ini—juga orang-orang di dalamnya—aku ingin melindungi mereka semua…!"

Rasanya seperti anak kecil yang ingin menjadi pahlawan, namun tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk itu. Betapa realita itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tetapi sobatnya itu seolah tidak pernah berhenti menemukan ide brilian—sekalipun yang satu ini begitu di luar nalar. "Kita bisa melakukannya kalau mau," ujarnya. "Tidak—lebih tepatnya, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mampu."

Raut Giotto berubah. Begitu banyak tanda tanya menggantikan rasa sesal yang ada. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa membuat organisasi yang menentang para radikal," kata Cozart. Wajahnya tenang, namun api dedikasi menyala-nyala di sana. "Kau punya sumber yang kuat untuk itu, Giotto. Dengan kecerdasanmu, kau bisa membuat orang-orang tunduk—dan menyelamatkan mereka yang lemah, seperti harapan kita selama ini."

_Dia benar._

Pikiran seperti itu bahkan tidak pernah terlintas pada benak Giotto. Jika memang kekuasaan kelompok penindas itu hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh kekuasaan pula, maka ia siap berada di garis depan demi kotanya—serta orang-orang di dalamnya.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, ketika Vongola telah menciptakan kerang-kerang bermutu, Giotto kembali berkirim surat dengan Cozart. Kadang-kadang mengeluh soal bagaimana ia merasa tersisihkan setiap kali Elena dan Daemon bersatu. "Rasanya seperti kau ada, tapi kau tidak diharapkan ada," begitu tulisnya. "Seandainya kau ada di sini, Cozart, aku tidak usah terganggu dengan pasangan kekasih itu."

Sobatnya hanya tertawa. Surat balasannya sama sekali tidak membantu. "Kau juga, Giotto—carilah perempuan yang bisa menemanimu sehari-hari. Jangan cuma berkutat di kantor saja."

"Aku melakukan ini untuk Vongola, oke?" gerutu Giotto. "Fokusku buruk sekali, Cozart—jadi lebih baik tidak memecahnya pada hal-hal berguna seperti itu."

Sekalipun terdengar begitu serius, sebenarnya Giotto tidak benar-benar membenci interaksi yang terbentuk antara Daemon dengan saudarinya. Giotto, sebaliknya, justru merasa iri—sebab belum pernah ia memiliki hubungan sedekat itu dengan seseorang.

 _Ah, tapi aku ini pemimpin organisasi mafia ternama_ , batinnya setiap saat hal itu terbersit,  _menjadi pelindung negara jauh lebih mulia ketimbang terikat dengan hal-hal duniawi seperti berpacaran, bukan_?

Sayang, kenyataan menyajikan hal yang berbeda.

Semakin ia memandangi Daemon, semakin liar pula perasaan di dalam dirinya tumbuh. Sesuatu yang seperti virus, menggerogoti tubuhnya, menciptakan bayang-bayang hitam pada otak dan matanya—sehingga ada saat-saat ketika Giotto tidak dapat menemukan kepribadiannya sendiri.

Dan sisi gelap itu—sisi berbayang-bayang milik Giotto—mendorongnya untuk terus menyerang Daemon.

Menyerang dalam arti yang…  _berbeda_.

Maka, pada saat-saat ketika mereka hanya berdua, tanpa adanya eksistensi Elena di sekitar, sisi gelap Giotto tidak segan menciptakan relasi baru dengan Daemon.

Relasi yang—entahlah—sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Dimulai pada hari itu, ketika Daemon datang untuk memberikan laporan tentang formasi tentara yang bertugas di zona defensif. Lelaki itu, seperti biasa, masuk ke kantornya dengan gestur yang tenang—sekaligus mencekam. Dan aura Daemon, pada hari itu, merasuki dunia Giotto.

"Mendekatlah," perintahnya kala itu.

Iris biru melebar. Alis sang lawan bicara naik. "Kurasa jarak seperti ini sudah cukup untuk sekadar berbicara, Giotto."

Senyum Giotto pun muncul. "Kubilang  _mendekatlah_ , Daemon Spade."

Dan Daemon berjalan mendekat. Ke arahnya. Langkah-langkah lelaki itu begitu bangga, begitu sombong, dan begitu perfek—sehingga Giotto begitu gatal untuk menghunjamkan diri ke dalam tubuh itu.

"Kita terlalu dekat, Giotto."

"Menurutku tidak."

"Kenapa tanganmu ada di pinggangku?"

Jemarinya meremas lekuk pinggul Daemon. "Karena aku ingin. Itu saja."

Daemon tidak menjawab. Tidak pula meronta. Ia biarkan bosnya menelusuri tubuhnya dengan tangan—atau dengan mata—melalui cara yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Apa ini  _fetish_ barumu, Giotto?" ledeknya. "Menggerayangi lelaki di tengah-tengah kesibukanmu?"

"Ah," desah Giotto. "Kalau ini yang dinamakan  _fetish_ , maka kurasa  _fetish_ -ku adalah dirimu."

"Elena akan sangat marah kalau dia tahu."

"Begitukah?"

Detik beriktunya, punggung Giotto kembali membentur sandaran kursi. Situasi berubah. Lutut Daemon sudah mendaki mejanya, dan mencondongkan tubuh hingga menciptakan jarak yang begitu dekat di antara mereka berdua. "Kau ingin mengujiku, Giotto?" desisnya. Seduktif dan mencekam di saat bersamaan. "Ah, ya, wajahmu yang terkejut seperti ini memang menarik."

Niatnya mempredatori Daemon justru berbalik pada diri sendiri.

"Heh." Ia mendengus. Tidak berniat mundur sekalipun digertak. "Ternyata kau agresif juga. Apa kau juga seperti ini di depan Elena?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang—ini kali pertamaku."

Keduanya tersenyum. Tidak ada kesan ramah di sana, melainkan penuh oleh aura mengintimidasi. Keduanya seolah ingin mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Ibarat serigala dan macan di tengah-tengah hutan rimba, keduanya siap menerkam jika diperlukan.

Giotto tidak gentar oleh gertakan itu—sebab sejak awal ialah yang memancing kejadian—sehingga suaranya terus mengalir lembut. "Dan apakah kau, penjaga kabutku, bersedia memperoleh kehormatan untuk melakukan 'percobaan pertama' dengan bosmu ini?"

Aura Daemon, setelahnya, berubah. Begitu dingin, begitu kelam, dan begitu… kecewa.

"Aku menolak," katanya tegas. "Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati Elena lebih jauh lagi."

Pada hari itu juga, hubungan keduanya meretak. Kabut menolak menemui langitnya lagi. Langit, diam-diam, merindukan kehadiran kabut itu pada paginya yang tenang dan sunyi.

Entah kenapa, jauh di dalam dirinya, Giotto—Sang Langit—justru merasa terkhianati.

.

.

"Jangan bilang kalau ini salahku," tukas Daemon. "Kau mendorongku untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Padahal kau tahu betul hubunganku dengan Elena sudah seperti apa."

Tangan dikibaskan. Tawa ringan menyusul setelahnya. "Ah, kalian bahkan belum menikah, kan, saat itu?"

"Bukan berarti kau memiliki akses bebas untuk menguasaiku begitu saja." Suaranya tajam dan penuh tekanan. "Aku boleh saja menjadi subordinatmu semasa hidup, Giotto, tapi aku juga bukan budakmu."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau budakku."

"Tapi kau memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan."

"Daemon Spade, temanku yang baik," senyum melintasi wajah. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengingatkan siapa yang pertama kali mendesakku dan menempelkan wajah begitu dekat dengan mukaku."

Lawan bicaranya tidak marah. Hanya mengekeh. "Karena kurasa kau perlu diberi pelajaran sekali-dua."

"Dan apakah Pak Guru hanya berani mengajariku sampai sana?" kepala Giotto ditelengkan sedikit, namun sorot matanya tetap kentara—ada kilat-kilat nakal di sana. "Kesetiaanmu pada Elena merusak adegan yang sudah kususun dengan keren sebelumnya."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar sangsi apakah kau betulan saudaranya," tukas Daemon.

"Ah, tahu apa kau soal saudara?" kini, ganti Giotto yang terkekeh.

"Tidak banyak, memang, tapi seorang saudara yang baik seharusnya tahu diri dengan tidak mengganggu urusan romansa saudarinya."

"Benar. Mungkin aku terlalu dibutakan saat itu, atau kau yang sengaja membuatku buta—" bahu Giotto mengedik. "—entahlah."

"Hmmm. Apakah sekarang aku boleh cerita?"

"Aku bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan, kan?" ujar Giotto. "Soal kenapa aku pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyetop perang."

"Dasar licik. Kau sengaja pakai prolog sebegini panjang untuk mencegahku cerita, kan?"

"Hei, di sini kita punya kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun tanpa dibatasi oleh waktu. Sayang sekali kalau disia-siakan, bukan?"

.

.

Berperang demi orang lemah—rasa-rasanya konyol sekali.

Berperang untuk memusnahkan banyak orang, termasuk juga mereka yang lemah kedengaran lebih tepat.

_Kenapa baru sekarang aku sadar?_

Kegelisahan itu ia tuangkan dalam surat-suratnya kepada Cozart. Sebab lelaki itu—yang pertama kali menunjuknya sebagai pimpinan Vongola—semestinya tahu apa yang harusnya ia lakukan.

"Kaum radikal mati, tapi orang-orang tak berdosa juga mati," tulisnya. "Aku dilema, Cozart—apakah ini yang sebenarnya kuinginkan? Lebih banyak darah tertumpah?"

Tapi jawaban Cozart tak kunjung datang. Dan Giotto semakin gelisah ketika pasukannya justru menjelma kelompok radikal baru—tambahan lagi, dengan kekuatan di luar nalar manusia—sehingga orang-orang semakin ketakutan. Dan Giotto, sama seperti orang-orang itu, juga ketakutan.

_Akan jadi seperti inikah Vongola kelak?_

Kota ideal yang ia idam-idamkan sejak awal hancur. Retak oleh realita.

Batinnya bergelut, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan— _aku tidak tahan begini terus. Semua ini harus dihentikan._

.

.

"Aku ingat kau bilang sesuatu soal 'kita bukan diktaktor' atau semacamnya," jemari lentik Daemon mengetuk dagu. "Tapi tidakkah menghentikan perang sepenuhnya kelewat ekstrem, Giotto?"

"Saat itu kitalah ancaman bagi kota," ujar Daemon. "Tidakkah kau melihat betapa ketakutan orang-orang saat itu?"

"Justru itu," sanggah sang penjaga kabut. "Dengan ketakutan, maka orang-orang tidak akan berani melawan kita—tidak juga melakukan tindak kejahatan. Kita sudah berbuat begitu baik sampai kau menjatuhkan keputusan konyol itu."

"Oh, ayolah, Daemon," ujar Giotto dengan senyum pahit. "Sudah saatnya kita melihat segala sesuatu dengan mata dan otak terbuka."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membuka semua perasaanku kala itu."

.

.

Dunia serasa runtuh saat itu.

Bukan kiasan hiperbolis, sebab ia secara literal merasa bebatuan jatuh dan menghujani kepalanya, dan tanah bergoyang begitu hebat ketika sekalimat titah itu diucapkan.

"Apa maksudmu— _menghentikan pasukan militer?_ " nada suara Daemon meninggi. "Itu sama saja bunuh diri, Giotto. Kau tahu lebih baik dari siapapun juga."

"Berperang untuk kepuasan diri sendiri tidak ada gunanya," sahut Giotto tegas. Semenjak insiden di kantornya hari itu, mereka bicara—bahkan menatap—dengan cara yang begitu dingin. "Kalau kau ingin menolakku, silakan, tapi keputusanku sudah tetap."

"Ini konyol," ujar Daemon. "Kekuatan adalah kunci utama Vongola. Tanpa memenangi peperangan, orang-orang akan kehilangan respek akan kita."

"Mereka justru tidak akan respek pada kita yang sembarangan menembakkan peluru di mana pun, Daemon!"

 _Tapi ini tidak benar._  "Kau konyol. Idemu konyol." Jari menuding pada Sang Langit. "Ketika Vongola pada akhirnya hancur, aku tidak akan ada di sana untuk membuang ingusmu."

Senyum Giotto justru menorehkan luka pada dada Daemon. "Aku akan tetap pada keputusanku sendiri. Kau bisa jadi subordinat yang baik dan penurut, atau menolak sama sekali dan meninggalkan Vongola—semuanya keputusanmu, Daemon."

_Apa maksudnya itu…?_

Jemarinya mengepal.

Apakah Giotto menganggapnya sebegitu rendah?

Apakah ia tidak lebih dari sekadar pion dalam permainan Vongola yang ia ciptakan?

Salahkah ia untuk menuruti Elena dan mengikuti pria itu—tidak. Elena semestinya tidak pernah salah. Wanita itu selalu cermat akan pilihannya.

_Jadi kenapa?_

"Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan orang lain, Giotto," desisnya geram. "Itulah kesalahan terbesarmu—terlalu bebal sampai-sampai kritikan orang lain saja tidak mau kaudengar."

_Yang kauinginkan hanyalah penerimaan serta pujian._

_Apakah seorang pemimpin pantas berbuat seperti itu?_

Giotto tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya dingin, dan Giotto bahkan tidak mengenalinya sebagai orang yang sama—yang pertama kali menjabat tangannya di pesta.

Giotto yang ini—seperti sudah mati jiwanya.

Dan entah kenapa, Daemon merasakan luka di dadanya kian membesar.

.

.

"Aha," kedua jari dijentikkan. Tersorot oleh api ungu yang mendominasi. "Kau mencemaskanku, rupanya?"

"Aku?" alis terangkat. "Tidak. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah bagaimana nantinya Vongola—kalau pemimpinnya saja tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

" _Denial_ seperti biasa, hmm?"

Api biru membentuk kobaran agresif. "Hentikan sikapmu itu. Aku bahkan belum selesai cerita."

Giotto mengusap rambut selagi menghela napas. Ia menyukai Daemon serta segala respon tak terduganya. "Baiklah." Ia mengibaskan tangan. "Silakan terus."

"Yah," tubuh kembali rileks, suara Daemon beriringan dengan percikan api. "Bisa kautebak, setelah pembicaraan kita saat itu, aku langsung menemui Elena—"

.

.

"Vongola berhenti berperang?" alis Elena meninggi. "Daemon, kau bercanda, kan?"

"Tanyakan pada saudaramu sendiri," dengus Daemon. "Dia yang memutuskan semuanya."

"Tapi, Daemon—" wajah cantik itu terlihat cemas. "—Giotto tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir lebih dulu, kan?"

_Harusnya memang begitu._

Mereka duduk berdua di sebuah taman, membiarkan angin lembut dan kicauan burung menyejukkan hati—setidaknya jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan berada begitu dekat dengan Giotto yang, entah kenapa, membuat sesak.

Akan tetapi, kepala Daemon masih saja membara. Sekadar menikmati alam rupanya tidak membantu. Ia meraih jemari ramping Elena dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Aku ingin sekali percaya padanya, Elena."

Kilau keemasan pada mata Elena penuh tanda tanya. "Daemon…?"

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Dia bosku, kan?" bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu ragu. "Aku seharusnya tidak menolak."

 _Tapi Elena—_ gemetar mulai menyelimuti tubuh— _dia mendambakan Vongola yang kuat. Cita-cita Elena adalah cita-citaku juga._

Seolah memahami kegundahan kekasihnya, Elena mengusap-usap lengan lelaki itu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Semua pikiran buruk memudar. Daemon kembali memandangi gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kauinginkan, untuk saat ini." Suara Elena begitu lembut, dan Daemon merasa tenang dibuatnya. "Lupakan permintaanku. Lupakan kehendak Giotto. Aku ingin mendengar keinginan dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, Daemon Spade."

 _Keinginan…ku_?

Otaknya memanas. Selama ini ia tidak pernah—benar-benar tidak pernah—memperoleh kebebasan untuk menyampaikan pikirannya sendiri. Ia adalah budak, atau robot, yang segala jawabannya diprogram sesuai kehendak orang lain. Bahkan perdebatannya dengan Giotto ia lakukan untuk melindungi permintaan Elena.

_Kalau begitu, apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan?_

Matanya teralih pada kolam dengan riak-riak lembut. Berusaha menelisik jawaban dari dasar kolam tersebut. Elena menanti Daemon dengan sabar tanpa menyela sedikitpun. Bersama-sama keduanya diam, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan masing-masing.

_Salahkah jika aku bilang aku ingin menjaga semuanya?_

_Salahkah jika untuk melindungi seseorang—harus ada pihak lain yang hancur?_

"Daemon," bisik Elena. "Kau orang yang kuat, dan aku menyukaimu. Tapi tolong—tolong jangan berpura-pura kuat seperti ini." Suara itu melirih.

Dan hati Daemon bagai tercabik-cabik mendengar vibrasi sakit dalam suara itu.

"Tolong—jangan memaksakan diri—lebih dari ini," isaknya. "Aku minta maaf telah memaksamu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menderita seperti ini—"

_Tolong._

_Tolong jangan menangis seperti ini._

Daemon ingin ikut menangis, sebab ia sama terlukanya dengan Elena—namun mengeluarkan air mata saja ia tidak dapat. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia benamkan tubuh Elena dalam dekapan. Dekapan erat, yang begitu posesif serta protektif. Dekapan yang memaknai penolakan untuk berpisah.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Elena," bisiknya. "Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja—demi aku."

Elena mendongak, matanya basah oleh air mata. Jemari Daemon yang gemetar menjemput air mata itu.

Tatapan mereka begitu intens dan penuh afeksi. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik demi aku, oke?" ujar lelaki itu. Suaranya nyaris serupa bisikan. "Permintaanku tidak akan lebih dari itu."

Sebab Elena adalah cahayanya, dan ia akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan demi menjaga binar itu tetap hidup.

Demi Elena yang sangat ia kasihi, Daemon harus menjadi kuat—bahkan yang terkuat yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk Daemon terwujud malam itu juga.

Mereka semestinya merayakan hari jadi hubungan mereka yang telah genap dua tahun berjalan. Ia dan Elena, berdua saja di dalam ruangan, saling membenturkan mulut gelas  _wine_ dengan aura penuh cinta yang menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Untuk hubungan kita," ujarnya.

"Untuk kita," balas Elena, "Dan untuk kebahagiaan kita semua."

Untuk sesaat, Daemon seolah memandangi sayap malaikat mencuat keluar dari punggung Elena. Wanita ini begitu murni, begitu baik, dan begitu bersih hatinya, sampai-sampai Daemon yakin sebuah tempat khusus telah disiapkan bagi Elena di surga—

_Sekalipun ia tidak menyangka penjemputan Elena-nya akan terjadi secepat ini._

Suara tembakan berikut kaca yang berhamburan merusak momen romantis mereka. Refleks, Daemon melompat ke arah Elena, mendekapnya erat-erat untuk menciptakan tameng.

"Dae…mon?" suara Elena terbenam oleh lengan bajunya.

"Jangan khawatir," desis Daemon. "Semua akan baik-baik saja.  _Kau_ akan baik-baik saja."

Dan serangan itu berhenti. Setelah nyaris satu jam yang mendebarkan, seorang pengawal mengonfirmasi keadaan sudah bersih dari serangan.

"Apa itu tadi…?" desis Elena. "Daemon, apa kau tahu sesuatu soal orang-orang itu?"

Ada nada panik dalam suara gadis itu, dan betapa Daemon tidak ingin membuatnya semakin cemas. "Mungkin hanya kelompok radikal," ujarnya. "Semua sudah baik-baik saja, Elena."

… _semua akan baik-baik saja, kan?_

Bahkan jemarinya tidak dapat membelai lengan Elena tanpa melenyapkan tremor. Oh, ya, ia ketakutan, tetapi wajarkah jika ia menampilkan ketakutan itu secara nyata di hadapan orang yang paling ingin ia lindungi?

"Tuan Daemon Spade?"

Konsentrasi terpecah. Elena ikut menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang lelaki berpakaian pelayan muncul dengan bingkisan berpita merah. "Seseorang mengirimkan ini untuk Anda."

"Dari siapa?"

"Orang itu tidak menyebut nama," jawab sang pelayan, "tapi ia menitipkan pesan."

Tatapan Daemon menajam. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada bingkisan itu— _tapi apa?_

"Pesannya— _selamat untuk hubungan kalian, dan semoga Vongola panjang umur._ "

Perasaan dingin menjalari dada. Firasat buruk merambati tengkuk Daemon, namun ia memaksakan diri mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu."

"Ya, Tuan."

"Ada seseorang yang mengingat hari jadi kita," ujar Elena terpana. "Tapi siapa—aku tidak yakin tema-temanku ingat tanggalnya."

Daemon tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada bingkisan itu, menimbang-nimbang—haruskah ia membukanya?

Tetapi Elena sudah selangkah lebih maju. Dengan antusias, ia merobeh kertas pembungkusnya. Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri, sehingga Daemon tidak tega untuk meredupkan aura itu. Ia menanti, dengan kaki berguncang gelisah.

"Lihat!" pekik Elena. "Sebuah kalung—ini cantik sekali, Daemon!"

Wajah Daemon kian memucat. Ada kemungkinan bahwa Giotto-lah pengirimnya—namun kenapa pula lelaki itu tidak menyampaikannya secara langsung?

Lalu apa maksudnya ' _semoga Vongola panjang umur'?_

Tapi kalau bukan Giotto, yang jelas-jelas tahu keberadaan mereka saat ini—

_Lantas siapa?_

Tatapannya berpindah dari Elena, lalu ke kalung. Begitu terus, berusaha menemukan kejanggalan pada hadiah misterius itu.

Kalung itu begitu indah, memang. Berkilauan diterpa cahaya lampu, dan memiliki bandul gelap yang membunyikan suara laksana detak jantung—

_Tunggu._

_Bandulnya berdetak?_

Kejadiannya begitu cepat setelahnya. Detak pada kalung itu berbunyi semakin cepat dari waktu ke waktu.

"Elena, keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang!"

Gadisnya tersentak. "Daemon, kenapa—"

"SEKARANG!"

Terlambat. Pada detak terakhir, ruangan itu berguncang begitu hebat, meruntuhkan semua langit-langit serta menghancurkan tiang-tiang kokoh di setiap ujungnya. Asap mengepul hebat, menghalangi pandangan Daemon selama beberapa saat.

Tubuh Daemon kotor oleh reruntuhan dan sedikit tergores di sana-sini. "Seharusnya aku sudah menduga—" ujarnya geram. "—kalau ini perangkap."

Tembakan tadi hanyalah tembakan peringatan.

Pelayan tadi adalah musuh yang menyamar.

Harusnya ia tahu sejak awal.

Dengan marah, matanya mencari. "Elena!" panggilnya. "Elena, kau di mana—"

Lalu jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Ia menemukan Elena—dalam keadaan  _sekarat_.

Wajah gadis itu penuh darah, dan rona merah yang biasa menghiasi raut Elena kini memucat. Daemon berlari bagai kesurupan ke arahnya, mencapai tangan ringkih—yang semakin lama semakin dingin.

_Tidak—katakan padaku kalau ini hanya mimpi._

"Elena!" ia meraih kepala Elena dengan begitu hati-hati, mengusapkan jemari pada darah yang mencapai ujung alis gadis itu. "Bertahanlah—aku akan memanggil medis—"

Dan hatinya serasa diremas-remas ketika Elena memanggilnya. "Daemon—" begitu lirih dan penuh agoni ia berbisik. "—percuma. Aku… kurasa aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama dari ini—"

"Kau ngomong apa?" tukas Daemon panik. Ia mengusap-usap tangan Elena, berharap kehangatan tubuhnya bisa berpindah pada gadis itu. "Jangan sembarangan. Kau akan selamat. Dengar aku, Elena, kau akan baik-baik saja—"

Tapi Elena berpikir lain. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mencapai bibir Daemon, dan mengusapnya dengan cara yang mendesak air mata Daemon untuk keluar—kali ini Daemon bahkan tidak sanggup menyembunyikan bulir-bulir itu lagi.

"Aku senang… sampai akhir kita tetap bersama," bibir pucat itu tersenyum, dan Sang Kabut mengecupinya berkali-kali. "Sampai akhir—kau tetap melindungiku bagai pahlawan—"

_Karena kau cahayaku, Elena. Kalau kau mati, aku juga akan mati._

Begitu banyak yang ingin Daemon ucapkan—begitu banyak perasaan, juga pikiran, yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Elena. Tapi lidahnya bagai terkunci.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjimu—" air mata ikut mengaliri pipi Elena, bercampur dengan darah serta bilur-bilur luka. "—tapi, Daemon, bisakah kau… berjanji padaku…?"

_Apapun, Elena, apapun._

"Tetaplah menjadi Daemon yang kukenal—" napas itu memudar. Cahaya Elena perlahan-lahan meredup, dan batin Daemon meneriakkan  _'tidak'_ sampai jutaan kali banyaknya. "—Daemon yang kusayangi… yang—yang selalu—"

Mata Elena terpejam, dan Giotto mencengkeram tangan kekasihnya begitu erat. "Elena! Jangan pergi dulu!"

Dan kalimat terakhir Elena, sekalipun begitu lemah dan tersamar oleh napasnya sendiri, menggema di ingatan Daemon.

" _Jadilah Daemon Spade yang kuat._ "

"Elena…?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tangan Elena berhenti menggenggam jemari Daemon, dan terkulai pada lantai berdebu. Wajah itu tidak lagi memancarkan cahayanya.

Elena, kekasihnya tersayang, sahabat terdekatnya, serta satu-satunya alasan Daemon hidup—kini lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

Bahkan dunia setelah kematian seolah menggumamkan lagu sedih.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal karena akhirnya harus seperti itu," suara Giotto penuh duka. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah adikku. Adik kandungku."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kan?" ujar Daemon dengan nada acuh tak acuh. "Anggap saja dia berada di waktu yang salah serta tempat yang salah."

Padahal keduanya tahu—hati Daemon terluka. Suaranya lirih selagi menggambarkan figur Elena yang sekarat di tengah reruntuhan. Mereka tahu, tapi mereka diam.

"Tapi dugaanmu berbeda kala itu," iris cokelat berkilauan menelisik isi hati sang lawan bicara. "Kau membenciku sampai ke pusat sunsum."

Senyumnya pahit mengulum pernyataan pimpinannya. "Karena saat itu kau memang pantas dibenci."

"Dan karena saat itu hatimu masih penuh rasa marah yang amat sangat, aku paham," gumam Giotto. Wajahnya seolah tenggelam dalam jubah sendiri. "Tapi aku pura-pura buta saat itu. Aku bodoh karena memaksamu tetap bekerja, padahal baru satu minggu berlalu setelah Elena dimakamkan."

"Kau memang tidak waras, Giotto."

"Aku tahu. Dan tidakkah kau sama tidak warasnya dengan aku?"

Keduanya mendengus. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Luka di dalam sana perlahan-lahan beregenerasi. Daemon memberanikan diri untuk menciptakan kontak mata. "Dan aku ingin mendengar perspektifmu, Giotto."

"Hmm?" alis terangkat. "Perspektif apa?"

"Tentang apa yang kaurasakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi saat itu—ketika kau benar-benar kehilangan akalmu sebagai manusia normal."

"Menarik," sahut Giotto dalam senyum. "Tapi adegannya akan jadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya."

"Oh, aku telah hidup nyaris seumur hidupku terbakar api dendam. Kurasa ceritamu tidak akan ada apa-apanya."

.

.

Giotto selalu memandangi api yang berkobar pada tubuh Daemon. Entah dari punggung, dada, atau mata—atau bahkan dari sesuatu di bawah sana yang semestinya tabu.

Giotto memerhatikan bagaimana kobaran itu membesar dan mengecil sesuai kondisi. Bagaimana ketika ia bersama Elena, kobaran itu membesar, menyelimuti tubuh dan menimbulkan derak-derak lembut. Bagaimana api itu terasa panas ketika ia berdiri di garis depan, berperang atas nama Vongola. Giotto memerhatikan api itu berubah-ubah wujud, dan menyayanginya sebagaimana ia menyayangi Daemon.

Fakta lucunya, api Daemon terlihat jauh lebih liar ketika Giotto sengaja menggodanya. Api itu seolah siap melahap Giotto kapan saja—dan Giotto dengan senang hati akan menggunakan baranya sendiri untuk melahap balik Daemon.

Ia mulai dengan menarik tubuh Daemon. Menguncinya dalam ciuman liar di bagian tengkuk, yang dibalas oleh lumat agresif pada bibir. Mereka, untuk beberapa saat, lupa pada konflik yang terjadi beberapa waktu silam. Semuanya luber begitu saja oleh adegan panas itu.

 _Oh, ini menarik,_ gumam Giotto riang. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menguasai seseorang—tapi di sisi lain, orang itu juga menguasai tubuhnya. Betapa menariknya adegan percumbuan antara mereka berdua kelak.

Ketika ia menyentuh pinggul Daemon untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan bagaimana tubuh Daemon mengurva di bagian yang tepat. Kokoh, tapi juga sensual. Tapi ia juga sering kedapatan menggelinjang geli kala Daemon balas menggerayangi tubuhnya—sebab, yah, wajar jika ia bereaksi begitu, kan? Giotto belum terbiasa. Lain dengan Daemon yang sudah pakar.

.

.

"Pakar apanya—"

"Tidak usah mungkir, Daemon. Kau meraba tubuh wanita lebih sering daripada aku menenggak bir." Jari Giotto bergoyang-goyang usil. "Tapi tidakkah kau ingat akan malam itu, ketika kita benar-benar kehilangan akal?"

Daemon mendengus. "Tentu saja."

.

.

Bagaimana mungkin Daemon tidak ingat.

Ia semestinya membenci Giotto. Harusnya begitu—jika ia patuh pada skenario ciptaannya.

Berdasarkan naskah di otak, semestinya ia menghancurkan Giotto, luar dan dalam, meremukkan kesombongan pria itu lewat orang-orang terdekatnya, lalu membangun ulang Vongola dengan caranya sendiri. Sempat ia terpikir untuk mendepak Giotto dari takhtanya—sekalipun entah kenapa poin itu tidak pernah benar-benar dilakukan.

Seharusnya ia tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu, sebab ia telah membunuh kekasihnya. Elena lenyap gara-gara Giotto dan pikiran tololnya. Semestinya Daemon bisa balik menghancurkan Vongola kapanpun ia mau.  _Shimon Cozart telah lenyap. Jadi apa susahnya memusnahkan yang satu ini?_ —begitu sisi gelapnya selalu berbisik.

Tapi hatinya berkata lain.

Malam itu, dalam bara amarah masing-masing—Daemon terbakar dendam atas kematian Elena, dan Giotto begitu murka sebab sahabatnya, Shimon Cozart, tewas ditumbalkan dalam peperangan—mereka bergelut. Memangsa satu sama lain bagai predator kelaparan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Daemon mengenali sosok Giotto yang tidak berbalut jubah. Tidak pula tertutup oleh setelan resmi yang membuatnya terlihat megah, juga sulit terjangkau. Sosok itu, yang berbaring di sisinya, tampak begitu rapuh, begitu memesona, dan—sialnya—begitu mengingatkan sang penjaga kabut akan Elena.

_Bagaimana perasaan Elena, jika ia tahu aku telah mengkhianati cintanya?_

Tapi akal sehat Daemon menepis pertanyaan itu—sebab menurutnya, apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah cinta. Ini adalah nafsu buta.

"Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu, seperti kau telah membunuh Elena" desis Daemon dalam desah sensual, "Malam ini juga, di atas ranjang—"

Dan Giotto melumat bibirnya. Membasahi rongga mulut dengan ujung lidah. Untaian saliva terbentuk di antara mereka, dan putus oleh sekali hisap. "Alasanmu tidak masuk akal, Daemon Spade," ia balas mendesah. "Aku tidak membunuh Elena—"

"Kau membunuhnya dengan idealismemu."

"—dan kau membunuh sahabatku sendiri dengan kebohonganmu." Posisi berubah. Giotto dipiting ke permukaan kasur, dengan Daemon berada di atasnya. Tapi posisi itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuat lelaki itu bungkam. "Pakai otakmu, Daemon, mana yang lebih jahat."

"Dia saudarimu, lelaki licik."

Api biru berkobar di punggung telanjangnya. Gigi Daemon menggilas leher Giotto, dan Giotto membalas serangan itu dengan memberikan goresan di sepanjang punggung sang lawan main.

Keduanya menggeram. Mengejang. Menggeliat bagai cacing. Lidah Giotto mencapai lubang telinga Daemon, dan subordinatnya melenguh.

"Nggh…"

"Apakah yang seperti ini membuatmu panas, Spade?" kekeh Giotto. "Perasaanku lebih panas ketika kau memutar punggungmu dari kami."

Namanya dilafalkan dengan cara yang mampu membuat milik Daemon berdiri.  _Spade. Spade. Spade._ Lembut dan serak, suara Giotto bagai candu di telinga.

Daemon tidak mau kalah. Ia remas pangkal paha Giotto, membuat bosnya menggelinjang. Jika takdirnya adalah sebagai seorang pengkhianat, maka— _maafkan aku, Elena, tapi hanya dengan Giotto aku bisa meledak seperti ini._

Jemari Giotto, panas dan gemetar, menyentuh kemaluannya. Memilinnya dengan cara yang mampu memuncratkan cecair di dalam sana. Daemon menjerit, namun ia tidak menyerah. Ia biarkan tubuhnya mengikuti permainan, lalu balas membuat Giotto memekik.

Wajah Sang Langit memerah, dan ia berani bersumpah rautnya juga diwarnai oleh semburat yang sama.

Untuk sesaat, pada momen itu, ia tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari tautan lengan Giotto—dan ia tahu, entah dari mana dan bagaimana—bahwa Giotto juga menginginkan hal serupa.

.

.

"Aku kagum," kata Giotto, "Ketika kau lebih jago memaparkan apa yang terjadi malam itu ketimbang aku."

Daemon memiringkan kepala. "Aku memang pencerita yang baik, Giotto."

"Bukan." Kedua api kini begitu besar, begitu agresif, dan nyaris melahap tubuh pemiliknya. "Kau adalah partner ranjang yang baik."

Seringai Daemon muncul "Heh," dengusnya. "Jadi—apakah kisahmu telah selesai, Giotto?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Giotto menukas cepat. "Aku luar biasa ketika kau berdiri di sisi yang bertentangan denganku—oh, jangan membuat wajah jijik seperti itu, Daemon. Kita harus mulai terbuka pada satu sama lain—dan ada saat-saat di mana aku ingin menghancurkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Yang pada akhirnya tidak kaulakukan."

Sang Langit setuju. "Yang pada akhirnya tidak kulakukan." 

"Aku mengalami petualangan yang luar biasa akhir-akhir ini, kautahu," ujar Daemon dengan senyum. "Vongola Decimo, anak itu… dia benar-benar mengingatkanku padamu."

"Secara fisik?"

"Oh, ya, kalian memang mirip—" iris biru menelusuri tubuh Giotto dari atas ke bawah, dan rasa hangat menjalari wajah Primo. "Sampai ke akar-akarnya. Cengeng, tapi bisa berguna juga."

"Jaga bicaramu, Daemon. Sejak kapan aku cengeng?"

"Oh, entahlah," alis terangkat penuh teka-teki. "Kau yang tahu. Jangan tanya aku."

Giotto tertawa, dan—sekalipun mereka sudah tertawa begitu banyak dalam satu skenario—Daemon mengagumi tawa itu untuk kali pertama. Betawa suaranya berat, namun indah dan menggema bagai lonceng gereja. Ia diam dan menunggu hingga tawa itu mereda. "Bocah itu bilang kalau dia bisa mendengar suara hati Elena."

"Hmm?"

"Dia bilang—" rautnya melembut. "—Elena berterimakasih pada apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini. Tapi dia tidak senang."

"Oh, dan kau ingin bilang kalau alih-alih aku, kau lebih memercayai anak kecil?"

"Aku menghargai penerusmu, Vongola Primo," kedua kata terakhir ditekan dengan kedipan seduktif. "Dan, ya, sekalipun Decimo adalah laki-laki yang menarik, pilihanku sejak awal memang tidak salah—"

Senyum Giotto memudar. "Apa yang tidak salah?"

"Melahapmu malam itu," seringai Sang Kabut. "Tidak ada yang mengalahkan ekspresimu malam itu."

Mantan bosnya mendengus. "Jangan khawatir," sahutnya, "Wajahmu juga sama menariknya—dan aku menyesal tidak bisa mengabadikan momen itu."

"Media dokumentasi itu tidak abadi, Giotto."

"Aku tahu." Hening sesaat, sebelum ia kembali berujar, "Tapi perasaan kita abadi, bukan?"

Dan api ungu serta api oranye menyatu. Memeluk satu sama lain. Menghangatkan kedua Vongola generasi pertama, yang kini menempel begitu dekat.

"Karena itu, Daemon Spade," bisik Sang Langit kepada Kabut-nya. "Tidakkah menarik kalau kita mengulangi semua itu di sini—di dunia setelah kematian?"

Tawa Daemon kembali mengalun.  _Kufufufu_ -nya membentuk nada yang mempererat pelukan mereka. "Sejak awal aku tebakanku benar, kan?" ujarnya tenang. "Kalau kau dan pikiranmu selalu konyol."

"Ah, yang konyol begini juga kau menyukainya, kan?"

Penjaga kabut itu kembali terkekeh. "Mungkin."

"Elena-mu bagaimana?"

"Dia akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik—" bibirnya melumat Giotto dalam ciuman agresif. "—daripada pendosa seperti aku dan kau."

Napas ditarik panjang-panjang, dan Giotto melepas kancing setelan Daemon satu demi satu. "Aku setuju."

Pada suatu hari, di dunia setelah kematian, keduanya bertemu. Mereka membuka rahasia-rahasia yang terkunci rapat. Melepas ikatan-ikatan yang menggantungkan mereka pada dunia mortal. Menjawab pertanyaan satu demi satu, sehingga pada akhirnya memilih untuk bertahan dalam ketidaktahuan.

Mungkin, pada akhirnya, mereka akan berakhir di neraka. Tapi neraka membenci kejujuran. Dan surga jelas-jelas tidak menerima manusia yang gemar bersenggama di tanah lapang.

Lantas?

Barangkali, dewa lebih berkenan jika mereka menjadi penjaga  _limbo_. Dunia yang gelap, penuh manipulasi, namun menjaga agar segala sesuatunya berjalan sesuai harmoni—tidakkah hal itu sesuai dengan karakteristik Si Langit dan Si Kabut?

Suatu saat nanti, dunia baru akan terbentuk. Konflik baru akan tercipta. Dan kedua pria ini—matang oleh segala bentuk luka hati serta pergumulan duniawi—akan menjelma pahlawan baru. Pahlawan yang hidup demi menjaga nyala pada api masing-masing.

Mereka sudah mati, namun bara api itu tidak juga padam.

Mungkin, sebenarnya, kehidupan mereka berdua bermula dari sini.

.

.

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya nulis KHR lagi! And a rare pair at most.
> 
> Di sini saya kepengin mengulik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada masa pengkhianatan Daemon yang dikisahkan di Shimon Arc. Baik dari sisi Giotto maupun Daemon sendiri. But... well... mungkin sedikit ada adegan nakalnya, and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Mudah-mudahan ceritanya bisa dinikmati-but I'm still open for critiques! Entah dari segi plot, karakterisasi, alur, silakan dihjauni dengan kritik dan hinaan. See you di cerita-cerita berikutnya!
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Ayame


End file.
